


First Fight

by Azhure99



Category: MDZS, Mo Dao Zu Shi, 陈情令 | The Untamed (TV)
Genre: Blood Play, Dark Wangji, Knife Play, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-01
Updated: 2020-05-01
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:20:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23951446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Azhure99/pseuds/Azhure99
Summary: Wei Wuxian and Lan Wangji never fight, until the one night they do.
Relationships: WangXian - Relationship
Comments: 8
Kudos: 137





	First Fight

Lan Wangji and Wei Wuxian were the perfect couple, madly in love, never fighting, and always hot for each other. That is until the fateful day… their first fight.

"Lan Zhan for fucks sake why do you have to be so boring all the time!" Wei Wuxian shouted in anger and something inside of Lan Wangji just snapped. He stormed out of their apartment slamming the door behind him. 

The longer Lan Wangji was gone the more worried Wei Wuxian became. 2 hours… 3… 5! When finally (a still pissed looking) Wangji opened the door.

"Lan Zhan…" Wei Wuxian started meekly.

"You don’t get to talk to me."

"Lan Zhan I'm sorry…" he started again.

"Get on your knees."

"Wh… what?"

"I said get on your knees!" He said it so forcefully Wei Wuxian complied. "Good." He walked over setting a dark, and new, bag down on the floor next to the couch. He reached his hand down cupping Wei Wuxians chin, tilting his head up to look him in the eyes as he stood in front of him. "If you speak there will be consequences, do you understand me?"

"Lan Zhan!" He blurted his mind reeling in confusion.

SMACK

Lan Wangji backhanded Wei Wuxian across the face so forcefully he knocked him from his knees and onto the ground. "Learn to listen" he said as Wei Wuxian reached a hand up to touch his stinging cheek. 

Wei Wuxian was honestly terrified. He'd never seen Lan Zhan like this and what's more he hadn't held back when he hit him. He had meant it.

He watched as Lan Zhan reached into the bag and pulled out a dark black strip of fabric. He then pulled Wei Wuxian by the hair back up to his knees before moving and kneeling behind him, tying the fabric over his eyes. 

Suddenly what was happening clicked in Wei Wuxian's brain. "Lan Zhan!" He exclaimed in shock.   
A hand wrapped around his throat from behind and pressed him back into his lover's chest. The grip tightened until Wei Wuxian could no longer breathe and his thoughts started to fade. "What. Did. I. Say."

Wei Wuxian gaped liked A fish, his body desperate for air but didn't receive any. He passed out.

When he awoke he was laying on their bed face down. His arms were stretched to the corners of the bed. His wrists were cuffed and straps holding him in place pulled tight. It was the same for his ankles. He pulled experimentally on his bonds. 

"Mn." He heard behind him.

Wei Wuxian heard rustling and continued to wiggle, he had enough slack to lift his hips, his clothes had been removed. A shiver ran down his spine in anticipation, he could hear Lan Zhan moving and he had no idea of what to expect next.

A sharp blade touched the skin of his neck tilting his chin up. “Mmmm.” He moaned. He felt another hand snake down between under his hips, fingers wrapping around the base of his erection, a tug bringing him up to his knees. There was silence for several heartbeats before he felt the blade leaving his neck, he let out a sigh of relief. 

He relaxed too soon as he felt the hand stroke tightly over his length, but that was just the distraction as he felt the knife cut through the skin on his upper arm. A single straight cut from front to back. “Aya!” he whimpered trying to mute himself by biting down on the bLankets in front of his face, but his cock had a different reaction as it dripped in pleasure.

“I want to hear” a low husky voice whispered against his ear. A tongue working around the shell of his ear and a nibble to the lobe making him lift his head.

“Mmmmm” he moaned, and as a reward the hand stroked him again deep and slowly as the blade tore through the skin of his upper thigh. “AYA!” he called out gasping in pain and pleasure.

His legs were shaking now, he wanted more, he couldn’t see, his body was aching in pain but his cock was throbbing in pleasure. He whimpered softly, sadly hoping to spur Lan Zhan into further action. It worked.

He felt as Lan Zhan pulled his hand away and he whined, moving his hips to demand his return. He felt two strong hands on each of his thighs as Lan Zhan pulled himself up the bed underneath the restrained Weiwuxian until there was a soft *lick* across his slit. “Nnnghhh” Was all that Wei Wuxian could articulate of his feelings.

The hands left his thighs as Lan Zhan moved around under him getting into position. A hand wrapped around the base of his cock and lips wrapped around the tip. 

"Fuuuuu…" but Wei Wuxian couldn't finish the word as Lan Zhan pushed his lips down towards his hand while humming and the knife cut through the skin on his left thigh. Wei Wuxian felt as the wind was knocked out of his chest, his mouth a round "O" of surprise as the intense feelings combined and he almost came right then.

As if Lan Zhan felt this he sucked hard bobbing his head. "Nnngh! Lan Zhan!" He protested not wanting the fun to be over so soon. But Lan Zhan didn't care, he was relentless as he moved his hand, his head, and his tongue over every bit of him. "Nnn!" He tried to fight it but two hands grabbed his ass cheeks and pulled him deep against the back of Lan Zhan's throat. 

Wei Wuxian gasped and released, his whole body trembling as his fingers and toes curled at the intensity and length of his orgasm. Lan Zhan swallowed, continuing to suck as Wei Wuxian twitched in his mouth from the force of it. When he finally stilled Lan Zhan pulled away and slid out from underneath him allowing his tired body to collapse onto the bed.

A hand tangled in his hair and pulled his head back as he felt the bite of the knife cut deeply into the shoulder on his left side. "Did I say you were done?" He heard against his ear, as lips crashed against his. The kiss was long, hot, rough, and painful almost as Lan Zhan gripped his hair and pulled him deeper against him. Wei Wuxian was exhausted, he had already cum and his body was still recovering from it as Lan Zhan purposefully aroused him again.

“I’m weak Lan Zhan, mercy,” he begged as his lover pulled away from their steamy kiss.

“What did i say about talking?” There was silence then pain as a resounding smack fell on his left ass cheek it was full force eliciting a scream from Wei Wuxian’s lips. Blood dripped down his arm from the cut in his shoulder ,which Lan Zhan helpfully cleaned up with a lick of his tongue. Wei Wuxian’s body shuddered as Lan Zhan pulled away leaving him laying naked face down strapped to the bed. 

“You like this don’t you?” he heard from across the room and this time the voice wasn’t in character with the mood, it was simply Lan Zhan, his boyfriend, needing information.

Wei Wuxian whined and nodded lifting his hips to show he was already semi hard after just cumming minutes ago.

Lan Zhan seemed to be debating something as he sat down on the mattress next to Wei Wuxian’s torso. Wei Wuxian could feel his hands running down and massaging the smooth skin of his back, relaxing his muscles. Next he felt the tip of the blade slide down his spine, not cutting, simply teasing.

“Nnnn,” The tip was followed by a string of kisses trailing down his spine and over his back and shoulders before Lan Zhan pulled away and stood.

Lan Zhan settled himself behind Wei Wuxian between his legs. His hands gripped his hips and lifted until he was back on his knees. Lan Zhan then buried his face in his ass, hands pulling his cheeks apart, letting his tongue trace the delicate wrinkles of his tight hole. Then Lan Zhan’s tongue was probing, pushing in, his lips were sucking, his hands pulled his cheeks harder apart for deeper access.

Wei Wuxian was wriggling and moaning as Lan Zhan penetrated him with his tongue. Finally when he was ready to beg he felt a finger enter, then another. Wei Wuxian panicked when he realized they were from separate hands. Lan Zhan pulled, painfully pulling him open without warning or preparation, placing the tip of his cock against the hole and bearing down. He pulled the fingers out as he pushed in but Wei Wuxian was still stretched too far. Wei Wuxian screamed and arched his back, he writhed and fought against the restraints but Lan Zhan kept pushing into him until his hips hit his cheeks and he could go no further.

Wei Wuxians eyes were closed under the blindfold to keep from crying. His chest was heaving as he fought to calm himself from the pain of what he assumed was now a bleeding rip in his asshole. Lan Zhan's hands were on his hips again as he started to thrust, this time gently, in and out of Wei Wuxian. Every movement ached and throbbed and hurt, even after his body adjusted to him.

Lan Zhan was by no means gentle the entire time, he worked himself up until he was rough and demanding in both his pace and his force. A flog fell hard against his back causing him to call out again in pain. Lan Zhan was somehow timing the flogs with his thrusts so he almost entirely missed the pain. Each time the flog snapped against his back Lan Zhan shifted his hips to slam into Wei Wuxian’s prostate. After several excruciating rounds of this Wei Wuxian’s body gave out. He was not as active of a partner as he normally was, he was very much subdued under Lan Zhan. His body was now past its limits and he still had a rock hard erection of his own to deal with.

It felt now , as Wei Wuxian simply laid there, as if Lan Zhan was just using his body as a tool to make himself cum. At this thought Wei Wuxian felt his hips buck excitedly. He laughed at his own kink but stopped laughing as Lan Zhan adjusted his hips again to hit right into his sweet spot.

"Yes!" Gasped Wei Wuxian.

Wei Wuxian couldn't see it, but he felt Lan Zhan smile behind him. Lan Zhan was now chasing his own climax, Wei Wuxian was on his own. Lan Zhan was being so rough, pushing into him so deeply, going so fast, and fixating on the only spot that mattered that Wei Wuxian found himself cumming even before Lan Zhan, who quickly released at the sight of Wei Wuxian writhing in pleasure underneath him.

Lan Wangji slowed his hips as he came down from his high before pulling back. He only made it an inch before he heard Wei Ying murmur "stay."

So he stayed. Lan Wangji laid down on top of him, comforting him with his body. He used his arms to reach out and undo the cuffs from his wrists which were now red and bruised, he kissed each. He pulled Wei Ying’s arms into his body and slid to the side so Wei Ying was curled up and protected by his body. 

Lan Wangji removed himself, now soft, from Wei Ying and gently removed the blindfold.

He felt uncomfortable leaving his ankles tied as they cuddled but Wei Ying’s grip on him was strong even with his eyes closed. He lightly kissed his lover's temple. 

"I'm here" he cooed. Wei Ying just nodded in exhaustion. Lan Wangji brushed a strand of black hair off of Wei ying’s face and tucked it behind his ear. "Don't sleep yet love, not yet." Wei Ying turned his head towards him and opened his eyes slightly at that. 

"Don't move." He finished, getting up to remove the cuffs from his ankles. He then lifted Wei Ying into his arms and carried him into their jacuzzi tub. He sat, positioning Wei Ying between his legs so he could lay back and rest against his chest. He turned the faucet to Wei Yings favorite temperature and held him close, singing their song softly while nuzzling into his hair as the tub filled.

Wei Ying was so relaxed he whined when Lan Wangji leaned forward to turn off the water. Lan Wangji chuckled at this and picked up the washcloth, using Wei Ying’s favorite scented body wash, and slowly and deliberately washed every inch of Wei Ying's body. By the time Wangji turned his attention to his face he realized Wei Ying had fallen asleep. He held him close, tightly to his chest, and kissed his forehead. "I love you Wei Ying."


End file.
